The Diary of the Opera Ghost
by Pichu Gal
Summary: <html><head></head>The Phantom of the Opera finds himself slowly losing his love for Christine Daae, and thus, another woman manages to worm her way into his heart. But there's something slightly off about Marie Lethorne, and he's determined to get to the bottom of it. Just what is so magnetic about her? E/OC (Full summary inside, please R&R!)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Pichu Gal here! What be the haps?

Summary: For those of you who are wondering, no, this is not another rewrite of Phantom. It is, however, the story of how Erik's love for Christine Daae faded away, to be replaced with someone else. Someone he could never learn to love, not in a million years. But also someone who he deeply admired. She carried herself in a flattering way, adored by all who knew her, but there was a sense of darkness that Erik couldn't resist. Can these two find out what's going on between them? Or do they have to suffer in the scorching daylight? Of course, the great and mighty Opera Ghost could always toss her aside and focus on rekindling his love for Christine, but somehow, it was becoming harder and harder for that to ever happen. Join Erik on his adventure with a certain young lady through a darkness deep as hell, with the Diary of the Opera Ghost.

* * *

><p>"Poor old fool he makes me laugh!" Sang Christine as she let out her fake laughter. I was almost certain that she would fail to do the laugh- after all, she was already suffering enough as it was, and to give such a hearty laugh must have been hard. Still, it wasn't perfect. Not yet.<p>

"Again! This time, don't go flat on 'fool', do you understand?" I bellowed. Christine sunk down to her knees with her head hanging, starting to sob.

"Why must you be so mean? It's not like anyone will notice!" She cried. Oh, but my love for her was still not enough to make me comfort her. I sat in silence, waiting for her annoying sounds to cease. Christine's whines had recently been getting on my nerves a lot more. It couldn't possibly have been this annoying before, right? Before, I could tolerate it just enough to comfort her and soothe her- Hell, I even enjoyed doing it. But these days I stayed silent until her crying stopped. Those wretched tears came every lesson, but what could I do? She wasn't perfect yet. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe she would never be perfect. Taking the lead role in Hannibal had made me proud, but the role was far too simple for my taste. I was pleased that night, but she could most definitely do better. I reached the mirror to congratulate her, but I remember freezing in the spot. The glamorous fop! The idiotic patron, Monsieur Raoul le Vicomte de Chagny! What a mouthful, I remember bitterly thinking when Christine first mentioned him. I was, I suppose, jealous, of the Vicomte. My whole life had been filled with jealousy, but not this kind of jealousy. It had never been as strong as it was that night.

I thought about this while she cried her heart out. And what for? ME losing my patience. There was a time not so long ago when I would be groveling for her forgiveness, but now all I thought was "Spoiled brat". Was that wrong? I knew I loved her, but there was some sort of distance put between us. When her tears still wouldn't stop, I gave an exasperated sigh. She probably ruined her vocal chords with all that wailing.

"Off to bed with you, child," I said, my patience wearing thin. "You're of no use to me when you cannot sing."

"M-Master..?" She whimpered. The damned viper! Trying to get her way with me!

"Bed, I said!" Said was a large understatement. The last of my patience snapped and I roared the sentence. She scrambled up, more tears falling from her face, before running off.

"Good riddance..." I muttered. Once upon another time, I would have been slapping myself for talking to her that way. I used to long for her touch, for her to look at me the way she looked at that glamorous fop. But now, all I yearned for was a normal lesson in which she would not be so damn whiny! After shaking my head, I rubbed my temples (or the one that was visible, anyways), and sighed. It was then that I heard two voices coming from behind the door. I looked at door cautiously before seeing a young woman enter. She had red-brown hair that swept down to her waist, a fair complexion, and an innocent air around her. Her light blue gown was simple, with a lace collar, , but that was when I stopped looking. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But she also had a sort of... dangerous feel to her. The woman practically radiated innocence, so why was I so nervous? I had never even seen her before. My thoughts were all that I heard, before an excited squeal cut through.

"Christine Daae? As in, daughter of Gustave Daae? Wow, I'm in her dressing room! This is amazing!" Her tone was happy, her expression was full of wonder, but her soul was full of dark, hideous things. I felt drawn to this woman- not romantically, but she was intriguing all the same. I continued to stare at her with curiosity before she snapped her head up to glare at me. To... glare... at... me... To glare at me! Me, the man behind the mirror, the man nobody could see! And she glared at me as if she were telling me "it's not nice to stare". I gasped, turned on my heels, and ran off, but not before hearing her name.

"Come, Mademoiselle Marie Lethorne! You have yet to meet your fellow flutist!"

My mind was torn between anger at the managers for hiring her without my permission, and wonder for the woman who had a rather unpleasant last name. After all, why on earth was she named a thorn? And why was she like some sort of magnet, attracting me to her? This certainly wasn't love- no, my love was only Christine. This strange attraction was something else. It was something else indeed.

* * *

><p>Chapter one is up! Please review, or you just might suffer a... *ahem* PUNjab! *ba dum tsss*<p>

Pichu Gal, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Uploaded... the next day? Trust me, this story won't be updated this often. I'll try to update as often as I can, though.

Thank you for reviewing. :)

So without further ado, I shall leave you with Erik!

* * *

><p>From my seat in Box Five, I watched Christine as she danced on stage, graceful as a swan. I sighed, deep in thought. How could one be so beautiful, so amazing, but so spoiled? Everything was handed down to her on a silver platter. The girl had hardly ever heard the word "no". She and I couldn't be more unlike each other, so why did I love her? Was it her voice that I loved? Maybe, but even her voice was losing its perfect sound. Why must my heart insist that I let her go? I had been lonely for so long-surely loving someone should do my heart some good.<p>

Or so I thought. A flute solo started, and the Prima Ballerina went up to the front of the stage to dance. However, my attention was not on the blonde woman twirling around. No, instead, it was on the person playing the flute. Marie's fingers danced on the keys, far more entertaining than the ballerina's dancing ever would be. I saw her eyes flit about the page before meeting mine. My heart stopped within my chest. How did she know that I was there? I felt her gaze growing more intense and my eyes widened. She was playing the damned flute solo by _memory, _while staring at me. Maybe she was looking for the Opera Ghost! But if so, then she was looking for trouble. If she wanted to see him, then why not? I had to get rid of her somehow. Yes, let her see the Opera Ghost, the demon, the man behind the mask! Let her scream until her lungs caved! She would surely leave then.

When loud applause erupted around me, I realized that I had long since passed my cue to leave. _Let her see The Opera Ghost,_ I thought to myself as I stood up and disappeared behind the pillar. For now, I decided, I would be myself. The Phantom could wait until then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maestro? Where are you? Did you watch me perform?" Christine called out to me within her dressing room. Yes, I had watched her perform, but the majority of my time was spent watching Marie. What could I tell her? 'Yes child, I watched you, but you were so poor and not worth my attention, because the first flutist is more captivating than you could ever dream to be.' Ha! The mere thought of it. Yes, surely that would go over well.

"Yes, child. You were wonderful." I decided to say. It was a compliment, but also quite vague. She would be pleased enough.

"Thank you, maestro! I can't wait until I get to sing under the spotlight, though," she gushed. It was cute, I suppose, but not as attractive as before. She was still a child. "Maestro..." she murmured softly. This quickly caught my attention.

"Christine?"

"I'm not really sure how to put this, Master, but lately I feel as though we have been, ah, distant." She stammered nervously. My anger began to boil. How could she? I gave her everything!

"Distant? What could you possibly mean?" I quietly thundered, my rage building. "Have I not been with you every step of the way? Who was the one who got you over the death of your father? Who taught you how to sing? WHO, pray tell, waited on you hand and foot when you were ill? I have given you EVERYTHING, Christine! And you say I am DISTANT?!" I roared, feeling my patience start to snap. The foolish, foolish, child! She knew better than to try me!

"Yes, yes Maestro! Indeed, you have given me everything! For that, I am grateful and forever in your debt. But why is it that I can never be more than a pupil to you?" She pleaded, desperate for his devoted attention once more.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me!" I screamed. "You insolent little brat- you know very well why we cannot advance in our relationship! You fear me! You fear my face, this loathsome gargoyle!"

"That may be so, but give me a chance! I can learn to love you, but you won't let me see you anymore!" Oh, lament! How this child loved to torment me. No, I could not- would not- accept her apology. Once, possibly, long ago, I might have said yes. I would have leapt in joy at the thought of her loving me. What was wrong with me? The very love of my life was trying to love me back, but I was denying her the chance. What a monster I was! The mad woman loved the glamorous fop though, and would long for his handsome, unblemished face everyday until she died. What was I supposed to do?

"Maestro?" She asked in the darkness. "I'm so sorry... please forgive me... please..." No! I could not! I would not! And did I?

I did. Years in the Opera house had made me soft- and this was bad. I ended up opening the mirror to lead her inside, unknowingly welcoming another woman into my lair.

Marie had been listening at the door, and when she saw my back turned, she immediately threw herself into the mirror before it closed. She followed at a distance, but when she got to the lake, she ended up hesitating. After tentatively stepping in the water, she threw off her cloak and dove in. By the time she reached my lair she was soaking wet, and shivering. I can't believe she escaped my notice, and even manage to not trigger the alarm.

A small creak sounded when she opened my door, and I whirled around, snarling. I was about to take my mask off in front of Christine, when she interrupted. Her red-brown hair was dripping wet, and she was panting, but she managed to compose herself and look at me in the eyes.

"Alright, Monsieur. Enough of these foolish acts! Answer me this question right now!"

"What question?" I asked, amazed that she could glare at me like that. Not many had enough bravado to look at me in such anger. No, it was always fear. Fear or laughter.

"Why can I always sense you wherever you are?"

* * *

><p>Me: Erik, Erik, Erik! Shame on you for misleading her so!<p>

Erik: What did I do? You're the one attacking everyone with your puns!

Me: ...

Well, everyone, that's the end of chapter two! Please review, and tell me what you would like to see improved (in a non douche way of course)

Pichu Gal, over and out. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Guten Tag, Herr Erik! Wie gehts?

Erik: When did you learn German?

Me: *proudly*I didn't!

Erik: What...

Bonjours, mes amis! Pichu Gal here, back with Chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Why can I always sense you wherever you are?" Marie asked as she straightened up. At first, I was taken aback, for no one in their right mind would dare show me such attitude nowadays. Then, my blood began to boil as my temper rose. How <em>dare <em>she march into my home, glare at me, and ask me such a ridiculous question! I grit my teeth in anger as I thought of what to say. Not that I was speechless- I had many things to say to the vixen. No, my problem was what out of everything to say. "Well?" She pressed. I snapped.

"_If I knew_, you fox-headed wench, then don't you think I would have told you by now?" I knew my temper was terrible, but the awful woman deserved it.

"_If I knew_, you pathetic excuse for a man, then don't you think I wouldn't have asked?" She snarled back, imitating my tone. Now I was completely dumbfounded. What the bloody hell was this?

"Um, Maestro? Who is this?" I heard Christine softly whisper.

"You ask as if I know! All I know is that this- this _vixen_, is our First Flutist!" I growled.

"B-b-but I.. I d-didn't kn-kn-know that you..?"

"Stop _stammering_, you useless lump of coal!" I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"L-lump of... coal..?" Christine stammered out once more, but in disbelief. I knew that I had crossed a line, and it was obvious as to what I had to do.

"No, Christine," I groveled at her feet. "My temper got the best of me, please forgi-" I was abruptly pulled up and yelled at.

"How_ dare_ you talk to her that way, then grovel at her feet? What kind of idiotic fool are you?" Marie snarled, and did something completely unexpected. The dirty wench slapped me! I opened my mouth to yell, but was suddenly sucked into another world. I was surrounded by black and white, and I soon realized that nobody could see me. In front of me, a stage appeared, with a young girl standing on the podium, struggling to be heard above the noise.

"Please! Please listen! Please, I believe that I can make a difference in the world! Is anybody out there hearing me? Why won't anybody listen?" I heard her beg. The voice was familiar, so I wandered toward her. Approaching the girl as well was a large, burly man, and my guess would be that he was drunk.

"I believe you can make a difference, girlie," he slurred. "You'd be good for... uh... breedin'! Yeah, breedin'." My temper immediately rose. She couldn't possibly be more than ten years old, and this vile man was planning to have his way with her! Her cloak was torn off of her body, and I gasped in shock, for it was none other than Marie. My first instinct was to get her out of there and deal with the man later, but my hand passed right through her arm. I could only shake my head and mouth 'no' again and again as he dragged her down an alley. After what seemed like forever, the grunts stopped, and I heard crying. Marie was sprawled on the ground, blood pooling between her legs and her clothes tossed aside. I bent down and reached for her, but as I did so, the world fractured and I was sucked back into reality.

Marie was clutching her hand, a horrified look in her eyes, and one that I'm sure I mirrored exactly.

"You were... the Devil's Child..?" She gasped after a few moments, emotion coming into her once blank expression. "I mean, when I slapped you, my world went colourless and I saw you getting whipped and beaten by a funny looking man. I-it must have been mid-winter, and you were begging for a blanket..." She trailed off. What had just happened? I too, had seen her at her worst of times, and she too had been begging.

"Oh, Marie..." I began. I remembered that night all too well. I was chilled to the bone with nothing to give me warmth, so I asked for a one blanket. Instead of a blanket, my master gave me twenty whips on my back. He was a horrible monster, my master. "You could never imagine the pain I've suffered. But you had something almost as equally devastating happen, did you not?" Christine's mouth was open while she listened to us talk. "You were begging to be heard, and a man took advantage of you." With that, Marie began to sob.

"I was so young, so _young,_ and I didn't know what was happening, and it was so _bloody,_ monsieur, so bloody!" She cried, grasping my shoulders.

"Hush, Marie." I murmured. How strange it felt to hold a woman in my arms! Not even Christine would ever do this. I looked down at the shaking form in my embrace, and a strange thought occurred. This woman knew far too much, and I had to kill those who knew too much. I looked at Christine, who looked mortified, and braced myself for the talk.

"So this is who you've been entertaining! The new Flutist is you MISTRESS?" She yelled, furious. "Why, pray tell, would you take a liking to someone of such a low rank on our social ladder?" she screamed at Marie. "Why, pray tell, WOULD YOU STOOP SO LOW AS TO EVEN HAVE A MISTRESS? YOU VILE STREET RAT! AND TO THINK THAT I WAS-"

"Think _what, Mademoiselle?" _My anger wasn't loud and wild- no, it was always cold and direct.

"Think- think that I was starting to love you..." She whispered, hands clutching her dress. My anger faded away completely, and I stepped back from Marie.

"L-love me?" I gasped. Marie's wistful exhale sounded behind me, and I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were filled with all the sadness in the world, but she still possessed a dangerous edge. In front of me stood Christine, soft brown ringlet curls and all the innocence of the world.

Two equally annoying women that I had to choose from. Oh, wonderful.

* * *

><p>Me: Which girl will Erik choose? Find out next on... TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!<p>

Erik: What IS that?

Me: That's for me to know, and you to find out!

Erik: Don't be a child!

Me: I'm a pokemon, Monsieur.

Erik: I don't even know what THAT is either!

Me: Heheheh :)

Leave a review please!

Pichu Gal blasts off at the speed of light! Review now or prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone! Pichu Gal here, armed with chapter 4! Pew pew, fabulous people. *holds up gun and blows off smoke* Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Erik: Last card!

Me: Mmmm, I don't think so. *puts down eight of spades* I think I'll change the suit to... hearts.

Erik: What? No! I don't have a heart!

Me: Beautiful pun, but mine are better. Last card!

Erik: *grumbles and picks up card*

* * *

><p>I looked at Christine, then back at Marie. How did I end up in this mess? Curse my confused heart. I had every reason to hate Marie, and every reason to love Christine. What could I do? Groaning, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, then Christine's voice cut through my thoughts.<p>

"Maestro?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Maestro, you love me, don't you? More than anybody else?" That sent my rage over the edge, and I physically felt my patience snap. How dare she?

"You insolent little viper! You may matter to me, but I will never, ever let anyone get close to my heart! Go back to your glamorous fop, and leave me be!" I shouted. But Christine didn't go. Instead, she began to sing. She knew that I had a soft spot for her singing, and she was using it against me!

_"Pitiful creature of darkne-" _She started, but I was much too enraged to let her continue.

"Get OUT! Go now! Out of my sight! Leave me alone, you wretched little fool!" I screamed, beginning to see red. But not before I saw her eyes well up with tears as she turned on her heels and ran away. I clenched my fists as realization slapped me in the face. I didn't look at her with adoration, and when she sang I didn't calm down.

My love for Christine Daae had disappeared, and I didn't know what to do anymore. She was the reason I tried to live, but without her, what was I? I collapsed, landing on my knees and staring at the ground.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me. I had completely forgotten about Marie. "Hey. It's okay. She'll come back sooner or later. Don't injure yourself over it." I felt her hand on my shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The woman had more nerve than anyone I had met before! But I couldn't find it in myself to be angry with her.

"I'm trying to comfort you, Monsieur." I looked down at her. Before, I stopped looking at her when I saw that she was beautiful, but now, I hungrily took in her features. Her red brown hair was slightly wavy, and it ended at her waist. Her face didn't have a mark on it, her eyebrows were arched and perfectly sculpted, and she had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Her eyelashes were curled, but not a trace of make-up was on them. She had a small, slender nose, and her cheeks were pink from the cold. Her lips looked soft and pink, and her visage matched her slim face perfectly. Her cheekbones weren't as prominent as mine, but they gave her a sophisticated enough look. She was certainly taller and older than Christine, and much slimmer too. Christine's corsets were now a struggle to get into, and I believe it had nothing to do with her developing body. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"You don't want to be comforted?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. How was I supposed to answer to that?

"I... I'm not used to affection, Mademoiselle."

"That's alright, Monsieur." She stated quite awkwardly, before rubbing my shoulder again. It was nice, to say the least. But I wasn't allowed to feel kindness- so I pulled away.

"Stop... Just... Stop..." I managed to choke out. I saw her temper begin to flare, and braced myself for her wrath. But it never came. I heard the sound of footsteps and opened my eyes to see the back of her body walking.

Yet another mad woman out of my life.

* * *

><p>Kind of on the short side. Sorry!<p>

Me: FOLLOWING, FOLLOWING, FOLLOWING- come on, Erik! Sing!

Erik: *muttering before starting to sing* I hear your voice in my sleep at night, hard to resist temptation- 'Cause something strange has come over me, and now I can't get over you, no I just can't get over you!

Me: *secretly recording* HIS VOICE IS SO MMMMF

Erik: Wait what

Me: *running far far away*

(Song: Maps by Maroon 5. It suits the relationship between Erik and Christine, ja?)

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Pichu Gal here, annoying the heck out of Erik with my singing! Heheheh :)

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites!

Me: I'M BRINGIN' BOOTY BAAACK! GO AHEAD AND TELL THEM SKINNY B****ES HEEEY

Erik: Shut upppp

Me: *very offended*

* * *

><p>She didn't look back at me when she walked up the passage, away from me and my hideous face. I frowned when I realized that both women didn't know their way out, and I was proven right by a loud shriek echoing through the tunnel.<p>

I was pretty sure that I designed a mechanism in which a dead body would fall when pressure was applied to the center of the floor... Or maybe that was Christine's tunnel? An even louder shriek sounded, ringing in my ears, as if on cue. Ah, so it was Christine's tunnel with the dead body. Then what was Marie's trap? My eyes widened when I heard her scream.

"Monsieur! Help! I'm going to fall!" Oh, so it was the one with the abyss, I thought happily, a satisfied look on my face. Then realization struck. She was going to fall into my ditch if I didn't do anything. I hastily stood up and ran down the tunnel.

"Good God, woman! Don't you know how to make a dramatic exit? You go away, not ask for their assistance!" I complained, taking her by the arms and dragging her up.

"Well it's not my fault you decided to put such a ridiculous trap here!" She snapped back as she tried to regain her footing. She wobbled a bit before she collapsed and crashed into me. I blinked rapidly, urging the sudden fuzziness of my vision to go away. When my sight cleared, I realized that I was lying on my back and staring at the ceiling, with Marie Lethorne on top of me, equally as winded. Her legs were spread out and as she sat up straight, she was practically straddling me. But she didn't realize this at all, and I found her staring at my face in shock. One of my hands was on her waist from before when I was helping her stand, but the other was free to shakily see if my mask was there. I gasped in shock when my hand came in contact with scarred tissue, and I looked to my right to see that my mask had landed little more than an arm's length away. Her face contorted into a soundless scream as she gazed at me in horror.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, hiding my face under my hand. She gawked at me for a little longer before finally saying something.

"Monsieur, it's not your face... I have seen it many times before." She said slowly, shock etched all over her beautiful features.

"What?" I asked sharply, wondering when she had seen me before. Her shock faded away, only to be replaced by a look of pure joy.

"Oh Erik, so it is you! I can't believe, after all this time, that I would find you again!" She laughed happily, embracing me. Where on earth had this woman even come from?

_Meanwhile..._

**Christine's POV (RATED M)**

I saw a body drop in front of me and I shrieked loudly. How dare he! I was his angel of music, and he was mine! That Marie woman couldn't take him away from me! My father promised me, and I would get what I was promised. I felt my innocent act fade as I began to get angrier and angrier. I knew the poor fool liked an innocent child that he could command, and feel in control of. So that's what I gave him! If he had appeared in person before, then he would already be mine. I would have bedded him long ago! I did it before, so why not with him? I remembered back to when I first came to the opera house. Not any longer into my first week, a very drunk Joseph Buquet had come wandering into our dorm. I was such a fool to not realize that everyone else around me backed away, and I suddenly felt a hand grab my ass.

"How old're ye?" He slurred, the alcohol on his breath making me gag.

"Nine..." I gasped as he hitched up my nightgown.

"Perfect age for my little present!" He laughed.

"Present?" I had asked excitedly. And then my excitement faded as he pulled down his trousers. I remember feeling horrible, awful pain, and then surprisingly, pleasure. He was a little rough, it was true, but as the nights went by, I became more skilled, and eventually, found that he could not keep up with me. And so, I tossed him aside, and found people of the higher class to bed. My innocent features were what drew them in, and I soon created a nice reputation for myself. Dancing had prevented me from continuing, and it had been a long time since I last felt needy, so I dressed in my most scandalous outfit and approached the stagehands. They seemed drunk, and as I walked to the center of them, I turned, flaunting my body, before letting the dress fall to the floor.

"I'm in the mood for something fun tonight. What about you all?" I asked, playing coy, before I felt Joseph's tongue on my most sensitive area. This was going to be a fun night indeed, I thought with a smirk.

**Still Christine's POV (NOT RATED M)**

After I was done with each of the stagehands, I picked up my dress, not bothering to put it on, before walking away.

"Screw you over later, Daae..." I heard Joseph hiss in my ear.

"Count on it," I seductively whispered with a wink, and then I left. What I didn't count on, though, was running into Marie, who gasped in shock at my appearance. I eyed her carefully, and noticed that her makeup was smudged, her hair was a mess, and she was covering up her neck.

What the bloody hell happened down there?

* * *

><p>Ack! Don't kill me! I had to make an antagonist somehow, right? Sorry for the unexpected mature part. I've just always thought that Christine was a little too innocent.<p>

Erik: YOU EVIL WOMAN, HOW DARE YOU?

Me: Chill, man.

Erik: BACK OFF BEFORE I PUNJAB YOU

Me: Well, I wouldn't mind witnessing what PUNishment you have in store for me.

Erik: ...

Erik: You're going to murder me one day.

Me: With a PUNjab lasso!

Erik: Didn't you use that already?

Me: ... No..?

Anywaaay, leave a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! Sorry for the long wait, and the cliffy, but I'm back with Chapter 6! I kind of want a taco right now... It's a great way to celebrate the reviews I got for this story! Thank you so much!

Erik: No witty comment? No pun?

Me: Why? You want Juan?

Erik: I take that back.

Me: *presses button* That was easy.

(Note: With the exception of a Christine's POV last chapter, and any other chapter that contains another POV, the whole story will be Erik's POV.)

* * *

><p><span><em>Earlier...<em>

Marie tackled me to the ground, hugging me tight and sighing happily on my neck. I didn't even know the woman, but when she saw my face, she showered me with affection. Women were strange creatures.

"Oh Erik, how I missed you," She cooed softly in my ear while caressing the deformed part of my face. "I thought you left me, but you were here this whole time!" I didn't want to be rude, and she felt quite nice on my body, but how was I going to respond to her? _"Sorry mademoiselle, but I don't know who you are, and would appreciate it greatly if you would stop interacting me in such an intimate manner. Thank you, now go away." _

That was certainly a pleasant thought. Or maybe something like _"Marie, I love the way you're touching me, but I don't even know ten things about you, so could you stop-" _I was pulled from my thoughts by a sudden tightness in my pants. May God damn her! And she was sitting right on top of me there too... What kind of luck did I have? But that didn't stop her at all. In fact, it seemed to make her more excited, and she leaned forward, taking my lips in one smooth rush. A kiss! No one had ever kissed me before, not even my mother.

"Marie..." I groaned softly, and felt her hands fumbling with my trousers. My head snapped up, and I was out of her spell in a flash. _That_ was too far. I grabbed her waist and pushed her off of me, then pulled her up and held her by her neck. The vixen!

"Erik! Wh- what are you doing?!" She squeaked, her hands trying to pry mine loose.

"You wench! I don't even know you! How dare you handle me like that?" I roared. She was gasping in shock, but she still managed to get words out.

"Erik? What... how do you not remember me?" I pushed her to the ground, rage coursing through my veins.

"Remember you, mademoiselle? _Remember _you? It's been less than a day since I met you!"

"What are you talking about? It's me! Surely you can remember your Petite Rose..." She whispered, wincing from pain. My anger suddenly froze in its tracks. Why did that name ring a bell? I made a mental note before replying stiffly.

"I cannot. Now, out with you! Take a left at your first chance, and pull down the second torch to disable the trap." She nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes and smudging her make-up. After standing up, she rubbed her neck, and with one final glance at me, took off into the tunnel. I shook my head in hopes of shaking a memory loose, but it never came. Sighing, I turned and walked back down to my lair.

_Present_

"Mon petite rose... Mon petite rose... Where did that come from?" I wondered out loud as headed back to my lair. Surely I must have met her before- after all, who in their right mind would kiss me? She also knew my name. I never told anyone my name, preferring "Phantom" or "Opera Ghost", and in Christine's case, "Angel".

Christine! She fell into one of my traps earlier, didn't she? I ran over to her tunnel and came across the dead body. Christine was nowhere to be found, so I continued up the tunnel until I heard low moans coming from the stagehands' little rendezvous. Slightly alarmed, I turned right and walked up the tunnel until I could look at them through a crack in the wall, and what I saw left me gagging. Christine's back was to me, but she was... and they were... and she was enjoying it! Suddenly, her head tilted back, and I backed up and ran back down to my lair, hoping to never see the whore she had become ever again.

That night, as I lay in bed, I couldn't stop tossing and turning, trying to keep the image of Christine out of my head. How could she? She had been so innocent, and I never would have thought that she would give herself away just like that. Perhaps she wasn't innocent after all, and was trying to win my heart by deceiving me. But that made my anger rise, and I grabbed the closest book I could find to throw at the wall. I stood to pick it up again, when my eyes landed on the bookmark. Instead of angrily kicking at the book again, I gently picked it up and read the title: Romeo and Juliet. The bookmark fluttered out of the book, and before it hit the ground, I caught it, and unfolded it. My bookmark was, in fact, a note.

_Hello, hotness!_

_I know you have a thing for notes, so I didn't bother trying to call you. I can totally meet you at 6:00 for dinner! Looking forward to the fun, Erik! ;)_

_Love,_

_Maria_

Three things struck me at that moment in time. One: She called me 'hotness', whatever that meant. It sounded like a compliment. Two: I was going to take 'Maria' out to dinner. Three: On the front of the note, it said May 12, 2014. Currently, it was 1892, so there was absolutely no way that this was made in 2014. Marie said that she knew me from before, so could these two women be the same? Marie sounded an awful lot like Marie, with the exception of the last letter of her name. I reminded myself that the next time I saw her, that I would ask. But then the palm of my hand found my face. I sent her away! Sighing, I sat down at the organ and stared at the sheet music in front of me.

Now what was I going to do?

* * *

><p>Now, what am I going to do?<p>

I am going to say that I'm very sorry for the super late update. And tell you that you should be relieved that I didn't end things on a cliffy.

I think.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review, please, or I wil sic Erik on you!

Erik: You will do no such thing!

Me: Yeah? Watch me!

*five minutes later*

Erik: Remind me why I'm attached to a slingshot?

Me: To make bird noises.

Erik: What? I refuse toOOOOO *flying off into the distance and landing on a pig*

Me: TWO PIGS LEFT TO KILL!


	7. Chapter 7

*crawls out of corner* Hi there everyone!

*puts up Hylian shield to block tomatoes*

Yes, I have not disappeared! Again, sorry for the really late update, but I was on a trip! I have an excuse!

Erik: YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE WITH PHANGIRLS

Me: *snaps fingers in a z formation* (hip rotation, etc) Deal with it, princess.

Kay, this chapter involves music, so get Youtube out!

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of composing, I stopped and thought about the night's events. It had left me more tired than I had been in years! And so, I fell asleep at the organ, my head lightly resting on the music stand. And it was there that I had the strangest of dreams.<p>

"Senor Erik, are you paying attention or not?" I was standing in a room filled with people around Christine's age, and a middle aged woman dressed in men's clothes was shouting at a boy in the back row._ Ms. Roberts_, my mind supplied. _Born in New York, lived in Spain, and is the strictest teacher ever. _I had no idea as to how I knew that, but then the boy named Erik replied. He stood up to answer, and his features made me want to faint. He was me, but dressed in much more form fitting clothing! What was the universe trying to tell me?

"Ms. Roberts, I've learned this before!" He snapped, but the teacher didn't even miss a beat.

"If you were paying attention, you would know that we weren't talking about Spanish! We were talking about the Christmas concert on Friday. Now, are you going to do anything?" Younger me just blew the hair out of his face, and his deformity faced the world. But, to my amazement, nobody reacted. A girl at the front, who looked an awful lot like Marie, raised her hand.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Ms. Roberts, Erik and I could sing that Feliz Navidad duet you wanted two people to." She piped up, and Erik frowned. He opened his mouth to reply, but Ms. Roberts beat him to it.

"That sounds like a lovely plan, Maria!" She beamed, and Erik's frown turned into a scowl as he opened his mouth again, but then a loud ringing came from a white box on the wall. "Class dismissed! Do pages 34 to 36 for tomorrow, and remind your parents about the concert!" She called. I followed the class out the door, eager to know more about my doppelganger.

"Hey, handsome!" Marie greeted as she kissed Erik in the hall. What the living hell? My lookalike had a relationship with Marie Lethorne!

"Maria, I have to get my stuff from my locker," Erik laughed when they pulled away. Maria took his hand as they walked towards the beige coloured metal boxes they called lockers. A couple things came to me then- this was a high school, my younger self in this strange place had a relationship with Marie-or Maria- Lethorne, if that was even her last name here. And this was the future! This was 2013, the year before Maria sent me the note.

"I don't think I can wait all through Thursday just to sing with you on stage," Marie said when he closed the door to his locker.

"I think I can, because I don't even know the song!" Erik exclaimed, slightly exasperated. Marie pouted.

"But you would do it if you loved me, right?" She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Erik immediately spun her around and dipped her low, making her squeal in delight.

"Maria Espina, you little vixen, I love you more than anything else in the world." He smirked as he let her stand up again. She looked slightly winded, but she giggled and jumped into Erik's embrace, blushing and holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"I love you more, jerk." I turned around to calm my nerves. What was going on? My dream started to blur, and I felt lightheaded, but then I saw the two up on stage. My dream must have moved to Friday! Ms. Roberts was introducing Erik and Marie to the audience.

"And Erik and Maria will be singing Feliz Navidad| Mis Deseos tonight." (Alright, people, get your butt on Youtube and search up Feliz Navidad Michael Buble and Thalia please!)

**A donde sea que yo esté**  
><strong>Tu corazón alcanzaré<strong>  
><strong>Y una sonrisa en tu mirada pintaré<strong>

**No habrá distancia entre los dos**  
><strong>Al viento volaré mi voz<strong>  
><strong>Con mis deseos a tu alma llegaré<strong>

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**  
><strong>Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad <strong>

They sang together, voices harmonizing perfectly.

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**  
><strong>Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad<strong>

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**  
><strong>Celebremos juntos la vida<strong>  
><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Y que viva la alegría<strong>  
><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>From the bottom of my heart<strong>

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**  
><strong>Celebremos juntos la vida<strong>  
><strong>I want to wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Y que viva la alegría<strong>  
><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>From the bottom of my heart<strong>

The audience was clapping along, and I felt my foot begin to tap lightly to the beat.  
><strong>Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad<strong>  
><strong>Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad<strong>

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**  
><strong>Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad<strong>

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**  
><strong>Celebremos juntos la vida<strong>  
><strong>I want to wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Y que viva la alegría<strong>  
><strong>I want to wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>From the bottom of my heart<strong>

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**  
><strong>Celebremos juntos la vida<strong>  
><strong>I want to wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Y que viva la alegría<strong>  
><strong>I want to wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>From the bottom of my heart<strong>

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad,**  
><strong>Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad<strong>

**Feliz Navidad**  
><strong>All the love and joy<strong>  
><strong>Feliz Navidad<strong>  
><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Navidad Navidad Navidad Navidad<strong>

**I wish you all the love and joy**  
><strong>All the love, the love and joy, my love<strong>

**Feliz Navidad**  
><strong>I wish you love and joy<strong>  
><strong>No one ever can destroy<strong>  
><strong>Love I got from you<strong>

The style of the song was strange, but festive, and I wasn't complaining.

**Felicidad**  
><strong>All the love and joy<strong>  
><strong>Alegría<strong>  
><strong>I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!<strong>**  
><strong>

The audience burst into applause, and Erik and Marie took their bows. I found myself among the many who screamed encore to the two on stage, and Marie leaned towards Ms. Roberts for a quick conversation.

"Are we allowed an encore?"

"Of course!"

The pianist started to play, and Marie took the black object from it's stand and sang into it.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
><strong>There's just one thing I need<strong>  
><strong>I don't care about those presents<strong>  
><strong>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>

**I just want you for my own**  
><strong>More than you could ever know<strong>  
><strong>Make my wish come true<strong>  
><strong>All I want for Christmas is you.<strong>

Marie sang, slowly turning to face Erik. He smiled at her, and she continued.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
><strong>I won't even wish for snow<strong>  
><strong>No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting<strong>  
><strong>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>

**There's no sense in hanging stockings**  
><strong>There upon the fireplace <strong>  
><strong>Santa here wont make me happy<strong>  
><strong>With a toy on Christmas day<strong>

Erik took the black object in his hand and began to sing twirling Marie around.

**I just want you here tonight**  
><strong>Holding on to me so tight<strong>  
><strong>Girl what can I do<strong>  
><strong>You know that all I want for Christmas is you<strong>

They started harmonizing again, but Erik's voice stood out.

**And all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air,  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear the sleigh bells ringing**

Erik went quiet as Marie sang, her voice rising as she swayed to the beat.

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**  
><strong>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<strong>

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
><strong>This is all I'm asking for<strong>  
><strong>No, I just want to see my baby<strong>  
><strong>Standing right outside my door<strong>

They sang together, perfectly in tune for the last bit of the song.

**I just want you for my own**  
><strong>More than you could ever know<strong>  
><strong>Make my wish come true<strong>  
><strong>You know all I want for Christmas is you<strong>**  
><strong>

They slowed down, and looked at each other lovingly before stopping, and the audience gave a standing ovation.

My dream blacked out, and I woke up to Marie's scowling face.

"You, monsieur, have a long, long, day ahead of you, involving me and my ranting."

* * *

><p>GUYS<p>

GUYS

THIS WAS SO PATHETICALLY CHEESY I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING

LIKE GOD CAN PIZZA GET ANY BETTER?!

*ahem*

I'll try and update soon, but that's probably... yeah I dunno. Please don't hate me though!

I find that this chapter is horrible.

Note to self- Fix this soon.

Erik: Can you stop?

Me: Eating? Hell no. *grabs another slice of pizza*

Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ack! Hold your fire, I'm innocent!

But guilty that I couldn't update sooner. Gahhh...

Erik: Serves you right!

Me: Shut it, buster.

* * *

><p>"You're a wretched hot dog with whipped cream on it, aren't you? God, if there's one thing I regret more than anything, it's meeting you! You're such a jerk! Like, who treats a lady that way? Excuse me! Helloooo? Are you even listening to me? Look at me when I'm talking to you, Erik! You're not paying attention! Hey! Look! Listen! Oh my GOD you insufferable piece of shat- hey! Hola? ERIK!" I calmly examined my nails, frowning when I saw that my cuticles were beginning to peel. As Marie screeched on and on about who-knows-what, I absentmindedly bit down on the skin, and rested my head on my free hand. I was slouched over in a rather comfortable position, but Marie's small hands began shaking my shoulders.<p>

That's funny, I didn't even know she was talking to me.

"That's not funny, Erik! Now answer my question." I blinked in surprise. Did she just read my mind?

"What's not funny?" If that woman was a witch...

"Ignoring me!" Ah, so that was it. "You little-" She started screaming again, and I was once again in my own world. If her screeching went up a couple notes, then down in a sequence of descending fifths... Yes, that would do nicely in my Don Juan. I reached under the coffee table in front of me and flipped the pages.

"Great, now you're composing! You know, if you spent less time on that..." Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, wait- did she insult my opera?

"You vile woman, how dare you! This is my magnum opus, and you will treat it with respect!" I shouted.

"Treat _that_ with respect? How about treating _me_ with respect!" And she was back to ranting. Oh, this simply would not do! I had to tell her about my dream, to ask her one of my many questions, and-

What if I tonicized that chord to add the element of surprise? Hm, it could work, but maybe I could just modulate the whole section. In my mind, I drew up my circle of fifths. Neighbouring keys of A minor... C Major, E minor, G major, D minor, F major. No, tonicization would have to do. I finished writing the chord, then stood up, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Silence." Her muffled protests quieted down, and I removed my hand. "Good. Now, Sit down, because I need to tell you something." She opened her mouth and went back to ranting.

"I needed to tell you something too, but what did you do? Sit down and completely ignore me!" The palm of my hand reached my face as I groaned in exasperation.

"I said _silence_!" Marie stopped talking. "Now, I had a dream before you so rudely woke me up, and it involves you."

"You're dreaming of me now? Well I must say, I'm flattered and all-" she began, but I shut her up with a death glare. She shrugged. "What goes around comes around, cupcake."

"Not. That. Way," I continued glaring. "It involved the future, and a Christmas concert, and a younger version of me, and I was courting you." Marie gasped and covered her face with her hands.

"Did this dream show you... what happened after?" She whimpered.

"After what?"

"The concert. Did the dream show you?"

"Show me what? Marie? What is it?"

"Erik, that night at the Christmas concert was the night you were taken away from me."

* * *

><p>BAM WHAT CLIFFHANGER?<p>

Wow, this chapter was really short.

At least you all have something to look forward to!

Heh heh... heh?

Erik: They hate you.

Me: I SAID SHUT IT! They like me, right? *presses face and hands against pewpew screen* RIGHT?!

Erik: If they liked you, they would have left a review.

Me: PROVE HIM WRONG, JUST PROVE HIM WRONG!


	9. Chapter 9

Pichu Gal here, and super happy!

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and I hope that Erik here finally gets the point.

Erik: NO

Me: *smugness*

Anyway, this is just an author's note. I promise to update next week, and I'll have loads of time, because next week is Winter Break! Yaaaaaaay!

I just wanted people to know that yes, I'm still here, and alive, so yeah.

Also, I began a new story called Mirror Mirror, so you should check that out.

Until next week!

~Pichu Gal


End file.
